


Housewarming

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Ashes (slash) [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are finally moving in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #2.

          Chris Larabee stood back, his hands on his hips, and gazed contentedly at the newly completed two-story house.  It was perfect – not too big, but with plenty for space for him and Vin to live in comfortably without either of them getting a case of cabin fever.

          Vin.

Larabee shivered, a chill snaking down his spin as he considered just how close he'd come to losing the tracker over the past six months – and on more than one occasion.  Three times Ella Gains had tried to steal Chris away from Vin and the life he'd chosen in Four Corners, and each time he or Vin had gotten hurt, but she'd failed each time.  And now she was dead, no longer a threat to their lives, or their happiness.

          He walked over to the covered porch and stood, trying to imagine what it would be like to sit there with Vin in one of the two rocking chairs he planned to build, watching the horses in the corral, or the sun setting; growing old together.

Provided, of course, either of them lived long enough to grow old together, he thought wryly.  In their line of work, a quick death at an early age was a real possibility, but at least it would be on their terms.

          He shook his head to chase the thought away and stepped inside.  Glancing around at the large, empty space he acknowledged to himself that it would take a long while to fill the house with all the furniture he wanted to build, but it would be worth the wait.  He wanted his new home to be as perfect inside as it was outside.  And Vin wouldn't mind the wait, of that he was sure.  Besides, they could always buy whatever they needed out of a catalog, replacing it along the way.

          He snorted softly and shook his head.  Josiah was right: God did have a sense of humor.  He'd been sure of that when he'd gotten the telegram from Ella's lawyer.  She's willed him all of her properties and belongings, all except those acquired while with her last husband.

          He'd instructed the man to sell it all, and the lawyer had, hand-carrying the resulting cash to him in Four Corners.  It had been more than enough to allow them to finish off the house in style, buy some stock and have plenty in the bank to buy that furniture and see them through any lean times in the near future.

          It was the least she owned them, he'd decided.  Vin hadn't been so ready to accept the cash, but Chris had talked him into it.  After all, it gave them the last laugh.  Ella Gains had helped pay for their future happiness.  Definitely the least she could do after stealing his past happiness from him.

          Vin had agreed to that.

          Larabee walked into the kitchen, his chest puffing with pride at the sight of the good-sized, flagstone cooking hearth.  And off of the kitchen was a small room with a copper bathtub, close to the kitchen so water heated on the hearth wouldn't cool while the tub was filled.

And the tub was big, the biggest one he could find, chosen so he and Vin could bathe together – something he'd wanted to do for a while, but impossible to pull off at the bathhouse in town.

Staring at the empty, shiny tub he remembered the first time he and Vin had made love, not long after his first encounter with Ella.  Vin had followed him, playing mother hen, when Chris had gone looking for some answers.

The tracker had caught up to him in a brothel bathhouse.

Larabee hadn't expected to see Vin there, and he certainly hadn't expected to see a hungry, wanting look in the man's blue eyes as he'd stared at Chris's naked body. . .

Chris felt a rush of heat surge over his skin, that particular look vivid in his memory – as well as what it had led to.  And, just like he had that morning, the gunslinger reached down, cupping his cock, and immediately felt himself beginning to grow hard.

"Y' rememberin' that first time?"

Chris jumped and turned to find Vin standing there, grinning at him.  "Damn you and your cat-footed walk," Larabee growled, but then he admitted sheepishly, "Yeah, reckon I was."

Vin nodded.  "Think I'd like t' visit that time again m'self," he said softly, the familiar hungry look coming over his handsome face.

The tracker stepped up next to Chris and reached out, deftly undressing the gunslinger from the waist down.

Chris's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips.  "You would, huh?"

"Yep," was the simple reply.  Invitation shone in the younger man's eyes as he sat down on the edge of the copper tub.

Chris stepped up next to him and looked down, finding his hard cock pointing straight at Vin's mouth.  "Think I'd like that, too," he said thickly.

The tracker leaned forward, Chris's cock passing between his lips and sliding down his throat.

Vin's warm, moist mouth felt like heaven to Larabee's aching member.  "Yes," he hissed softly, beginning to move, using a smooth, rhythmic motion.  He reached out and gently cupped the sides of Vin's head in his hands, losing himself in the pleasure being visited upon him.

He pushed in deeper, the heat becoming intense, and the pressure building in his balls grew almost too much to bear.

Vin closed his mouth, shielding his teeth with his lips, and tightened his hold on Chris's cock as he ran his tongue up and down the sensitive underside of the shaft and around the head.  The blond's hips jerked faster in response, plunging himself deeper and deeper until he was slamming against the back of Vin's mouth and sliding down his throat.  Reaching his limits, Chris cried out as his cock began to empty on a downward stroke.

Vin held firm as Larabee impaled him and began shooting his seed, continuing to tongue the pulsing shift while the man's body trembled uncontrollably.  And when the flow of seed ebbed, and the shaking subsided, the tracker lessened his tight grip and gently suckled the man's remaining seed free.

The tender action was as soothing and as comforting as it had been the first time, and Chris shuddered, amazed that he could feel so loved again.  He didn't want to withdraw, but he needed to sit down – now – before his knees buckled.

Chris sank to sit on the rim next to Vin and looked at the tracker, suddenly lost in the man's blue eyes.  He never expected to feel like this again, not after Sarah had died, but he did, and he saw it reflected back in those incredibly blue eyes.  He shivered, a pulse of pure desire striking his groin like lightning.  He grinned.  "Damn, Tanner, you sure as hell know how to do me in."

Vin grinned back.  "Guess I do at that."

Chris stood and pulled up his pants, then reached out and tugged Vin to his feet.  "Come on, I want to show you something."

Vin followed Chris to the stairs just outside the kitchen and followed the gunslinger up to the second story.

Larabee stepped into the large bedroom, the only room in the house that had any furniture, and even that was limited to a large, four-poster bed made up with quilts and feather pillows, a small bedside table next to it.  On the table sat a lamp and a small bottle of oil.

The headboard of the bed had been carved, the pattern a little primitive, but the obvious effort that had gone into the creation warmed Vin's heart.  "Mighty fine work," he said.

Chris stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Vin's shoulders.  Dipping his head, he nuzzled the back of the smaller man's neck, saying, "Thought we'd need this before anything else."

Vin nodded his agreement, his aching cock straining to escape his usually loose leather pants.  "Think yer right."

Chris rubbed his hands over Vin's chest, feeling his nipples harden through his jacket and shirt.  He reached up and pulled the man's leather jacket off, then turned the tracker around so he could unbutton the shirt and pull that off as well.

Seeing Vin's bare chest stirred Chris's cock, but he knew he wouldn't he hard again for a little while – time he planned to spend pleasuring his lover.  He leaned over, sucking on one of the hard nubs and then the other.

Vin closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a soft sigh.

Chris reached up, curling his fingers into the man's shoulder-length hair, which was a deep gold color now from many days spent working in the sun.  His free hand attacked the belt that held Vin's pants up.

Claiming Vin's lips as the tracker's pants slipped down his legs, Chris palmed the man's hard cock, his fingers closing around the long, thick shaft.

Vin moaned softly into Larabee's mouth, his legs starting to tremble when the gunslinger squeezed him firmly.

Breaking the kiss, Chris let Vin step out of his pants before guiding him to the bed and pushing him down onto it.  He climbed between the tracker's legs, his mouth immediately capturing the man's cock.

Vin gasped, his back arching, hips pressing up, crushing the head of his cock against the roof of Chris's mouth.  "Ah, damn," he sighed.  "Feels so good."

Larabee bobbed his head over Vin's cock while he used one hand to tease at a nipple, the other squeezing the man's balls.

Vin groaned, his fingers curling into the top quilt, his hips alternating between jerking up and pressing down as he ground his ass against the bed.  And then he was coming, filling Chris's mouth with his salty-sweet seed, the gunslinger swallowing it greedily.

When Vin went slack on the bed, panting for breath, Chris leaned back, stroking his new erection.  "Turn onto your side?" he asked softly.

Vin flashed him a wicked gin of his own and rolled over onto his side, his ass facing Larabee.

Chris reached for the small bottle of oil, pouring a small amount of the liquid into his palm and spreading it over his throbbing member.  When he was done, he poured a little more onto his fingertips and rubbed it over the tracker's tightly puckered ring of muscle before slipping one slick finger into Vin's chute.

The tracker moaned softly and curled up, the movement forcing his hips back and pressing Chris's probing finger in deeper.

Larabee slowly pressed his finger in and out of the tight opening several times, then added another drop of oil and slid two fingers inside the impossibly hot passage.

Vin jerked and bucked against the digits, moaning Chris's name lowly.

Pulling his fingers out, the blond touched the man's hip and Vin rolled over onto his belly, then lifted his hips, offering himself to Chris.

The gunslinger moved in behind the tracker, took hold of his hips and pulled him up a little farther so he could press the head of his oiled cock against the man's opening.  He reached down and drew his foreskin back all the way, then grabbed Vin's hips again and shoved forward, embedding his crown in the hot, tight chute.

Both men sighed heavily, remaining perfectly still for a long moment, Chris so he didn't come again too quickly, and Vin to appreciate the invasion.

When he felt he had his control back, Chris rocked his hips forward, sinking deeper into the welcoming embrace of Vin's ass.  "Damn, you're so tight," he purred softly as he paused again.

Taking the initiative, the tracker pressed back, sliding his ass down Chris's cock until their balls ground together.

"Oh hell," Larabee groaned, his eyes closing as he began to pump into his lover, slowly at first, but then quickly picking up speed as he felt Vin relax and open more to receive him.  But even so, the tracker was still so tight and so hot that it didn't take long before Chris felt the building explosion in his balls.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Chris leaned over and grabbed Vin's cock in his oil-slicked hand, jerking and squeezing him until the tracker was coming into his palm, his hips jerking wildly, his muscles grasping possessively on the gunslinger's rod.

The squeezing muscles were too much, and before he could stop himself, Chris was filling Vin's ass with shot after shot of thick, warm come.  He grunted with each blast, ramming into the grasping chute as hard and as deep as he could, while he continued to spasmodically squeeze Vin's cockhead with his fingers.

A few moments later they were lying on the bed, Chris still trapped inside his lover's body until his cock finally softened and slipped free.  Then they curled up together, Vin's ass pressed tight against Chris's groin, Larabee's arm wrapped around the smaller man's chest, gently stroking one of the still-hard nipples.

"Now that's what I call a fine housewarming," Chris said and then kissed the back of Vin's neck.

The tracker trembled and pressed himself tighter against Larabee.  "Housewarmin', huh?"

"Yep," Chris said and then asked, "You sure you really want to spend your life with the likes of me, Vin?"

Tanner tried to look over his shoulder, but it was impossible, so Chris tugged the tracker over so he could look down into the man's blue eyes.

"Hell, yes, I do," the tracker said emphatically.

Still caressing Tanner's hard nipple, Chris bent his head and kissed Vin's lips, gently, tenderly, the love he felt conveyed clearly through the touch.

The kiss deepened, tongues dancing, and when they parted, both panting lightly, they shifted, climbing under the covers.

"Don't think I ever slept in a bed durin' the day, less'n I's sick or hurt," Vin said, snuggling up to Chris again.

"Well, first time for everything," Larabee said, feeling the first tug of sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          It was well past dark when Chris woke next and he guessed it had to be after midnight.  He reached out for Vin, but the tracker was gone.

He sat up and glanced around the room, looking for his bedmate, but Tanner wasn't there.  Tossing back the covers, he climbed out.  He didn't bother to dress, but he did grab his gun before he headed downstairs.

          "Vin?" he called softly.

          "In here," the tracker called back.

          His brow wrinkling with confusion, Chris stepped into the kitchen.  Had the tracker gotten hungry?

A fire danced on the hearth, casting warm, red- and orange-tinted light into the kitchen, and into the small room where the tracker sat, leaning against one end of the copper tub, which was full of steaming water this time.

          Drops of water glistened in the man's light brown hair, and on his chest.  Chris swallowed hard.  "Don't know if I'm ready to start that all over again."

          Vin grinned.  "This thing's big as a swimmin' hole.  Wanna get in?"

          Chris walked into the room and set his gun on the floor before he climbed into the tub to join the tracker.  The hot water felt wonderful and he leaned back against the other end of the tub, his legs stretched out alongside Vin's.

          The two men relaxed, letting the heat from the hot water seep into their work-weary muscles.

          After a short time, Vin reached over the edge of the tub and picked up a small pail, handing it over to Chris, who looked inside to find two pieces of fried chicken.

          "Already had a couple pieces," Vin told him, a little embarrassed.  "Thought y' might like the rest."

          "Thanks," Chris said, helping himself to the food.

          When Larabee finished and set the pail aside, Vin scooted closer to him, his feet pressing up against the tub on either side of Chris's legs, placing their groins only a few inches apart.  Then, reaching out, Tanner took hold of the gunslinger's shoulders and pulled Chris forward until he could comfortably kiss him.

          Chris moaned softly, scooting himself closer to Vin, their soft cocks touching, their hands caressing each other as they kissed.

          Larabee pulled back first and, after taking a deep breath, said, "You bring any soap?"

          Vin reached down again, this time producing a lump of soap.

          Chris grinned, deciding that he might just get to indulge his fantasy a little sooner than he'd anticipated.  He worked up a good lather and rubbed it over his arms and chest, then handed the soap to Vin, who did the same.

          "Here, I'll get your back," Chris offered, sticking out his hand for the soap.  Vin handed it to him, then turned around in the tub, a little water sloshing over the edge to fall onto the floor.

          His hands covered with soap, Chris said softly, "Stand up."

          Tanner did as asked, his eyes closing and his cock stiffening.  He sighed as Chris's soapy hands roamed over his back and down along his sides.  Then the gunslinger moved from Vin's back to the cheeks of his ass.

Larabee heard the tracker swallow hard when his hand moved between the man's thighs, under his dangling cock and balls.  He washed those and then a sudsy hand slipped between Vin's cheeks and, with a slight pressure, rubbed slowly, provocatively, against his sphincter.

Chris could hear Vin's breathing growing heavier, like his own, fraught with anticipation and undeclared appetite.  His cock grew so hard that it hurt.

He lathered his aching cock, then dropped the soap into the water and probed Vin's ass with a soapy finger, asking, "You too sore?"

"Naw," Vin replied, leaning over and resting his hands on the rim of the tub.

Chris slipped in one finger, then another, stretching and lubricating the tight muscle until it accepted a third.

Vin gasped aloud and arched his back.  "Hurry."

Chris could see his lover was flushed, burning with intense desire, just like himself.  So, with one hand he gripped Vin's shoulder firmly, then poised his swollen cock head at the tracker's puckered rim.

"Oh, yes," he moaned as he thrust his hips forward, Vin's ass immediately gripping his cock like a fist.  He gripped the tracker's ass and thrust forward, watching the distended, heavily veined shaft disappear into the grip of Vin's hot insides.  He wanted to ride the tracker hard, but the tightness of Vin's ass muscles tightened around the gunslinger's swollen cock head with such a smooth sticking sensation that he could barely control his climax.

Chris stopped and pulled out.

"What?" Vin gasped, looking back at the gunslinger over his shoulder.

Chris reached down and fished the soap out of the water and handed it to Vin.  "I want you to love me," he said.

Tanner nodded.  He soaped himself, then washed Chris's back, ass, cock and balls before following Larabee's lead and slipping a soapy finger into the man, then two, and finally three.

Chris leaned over, bracing himself just like Vin had, and waited.  A moment later he felt the tracker slipping inside him.  He groaned and gasped for breath, air coming to his lungs in short bursts.  A wave of pleasure rolled over him with the penetration, and his ass swallowed Vin whole; no pain, just intense, immediate gratification.  He forced his ass back into the moist, wiry nest of Vin's pubic hair and felt Tanner's muscular body press onto his bare, wet back.

"Hard, Vin," was all he needed to say.

Tanner bludgeoned him hard, ramming his cock deep inside Larabee with ferocious abandon, plowing him again and again, straining to get every inch of his hard prick inside the blond.

And Chris bucked and gasped each time, moaning, "Yeah . . . like that . . . so good . . . so good."

Vin grunted, his hips pumping even faster a moment before Chris felt the first blast of hot seed sear his insides.  He tightened his muscles, feeling the pulse as the tracker fired again and again, filling up his insides with the hot seed.

When Vin could think again, his hands began to move, fingers pinching at Chris's hard nipples, then combing though the tangle of wet hair at the gunslinger's groin before gabbing his cock and balls, squeezing, pulling, rolling them.

Larabee moaned, his legs beginning to shake.  He could feel Vin's cock buried deep inside of him, feel the tracker's hands, working him . . . feel lips, kissing along his shoulders . . . and then he was coming, grinding his ass back against the tracker's groin, pumping into his hand as he moaned Tanner's name.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Bathed and back in bed together, Chris held Vin close in the darkness, his body sated, his soul more at peace than it had been since his wife and son's deaths.  Vin's hand traced a light, gentle pattern on his chest, but the touch was not meant to arouse, just to comfort.

"This place," the tracker said, "y' did a helluva job on it. Chris."

"Thanks," he replied, proud and a little embarrassed by the praise.  "But it wouldn't have gotten done at all if it wasn't for your help."

"Least I could do."

"Our home," Chris said softly, his chest aching with love, and a little fear.

"Yep."

"I love you, Vin Tanner."  Chris felt the tracker smile.

"Love y', too, Cowboy."

Chris chuckled softly.  "You just call me a 'cowboy'?" he growled playfully.

"Sure as hell did," Tanner replied, his tone one of mischievous challenge.

"Damn, I was afraid of that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."  Chris pulled Vin closer to him.  "'Cause I'm too damned tired to do anything about it."

"Always tomorrow . . . Cowboy."

 _Always tomorrow_ . . . Chris smiled, knowing his tomorrows would be full of love and life again.  Full of the adventure called Vin Tanner.  "Tomorrow," he repeated.  "Tomorrow you'll get what's comin' to you."

"Gonna hold y' t' that."

Chris smiled again, sleep drawing him away from the banter and into dreams filled with love and life and happiness.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

  


* * *


End file.
